confusiones
by Ai-chan Wayland
Summary: Mi primer short fic dedicado a una persona muy especial por qué ¿cuánto puede cambiar una confusión nuestras vidas? Siento las faltas de verdad pero ahora mismo no puedo corregir.


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece~ (ya me gustaria a mi TOT)**

**Hola Buenaaaaaas ^^ se que deveria actualizar A twits in my story(de la cual siempre se me olvida poner el desclaimer de verda que lo siento pero como sabeis Detective Conan no me pertenece) o FBI pero estoy falta de inspiración ._.U Sorry si alguien espera esas historias T^T**

Dead City 14:30 de la tarde...

Un chico albino iba a todo gas en su moto por las calles más famosas de la ciudad. Los chicos envidiaban su moto,las chicas le hacian ojitos...El simplemente sonreia burlonamente.

Al llegar al bar se bajó de la moto alisandose la chaqueta de cuero negro. Cuando entró se subió las gafas tipo aviador las cuales le recogieron un poco el pelo cosa que nunca pasaba. Al divisar a un chico peli azul y a otro moreno sonrió mientras se dirigia hacia ellos.

-HEEEY!-Dijo cuando llegó a su lado

-que pasa hermano?-le preguntó el peli azul chocando su puño

-Soul-le dijo el moreno

El camarero de siempre se les acerco con una bebida

-Señor Evans-DIjo con burla-esas chicas de haí me han pedido que le traiga su bebida favorita-Dijo señalando con la cabeza un rincón del bar haciendo que el albino sonriera.

-Un chico tan cool como yo no puede negarse verdad Hero?

-Verdad-Le dijo el camarero imitando su sonrisa

Soul cogió el vaso y empezo a beber para despues acercarse a las chicas

-Soul-Le dijo Kid al modo de advertencia pero el albino simplemente alzo la mano con tranquilidad. El Don Juan de Evans estaba de caceria.

-Señoritas-Dijo con una sonrisa cuando se acerco haciendolas reir

-Hola Soul-le dijo una rubia con una sonrisa coqueta

-y, como sabe mi nombre bella dama?-preguntó Soul aumentando su sonrisa

-que chica que se precie no se lo sabe?-le dijo la chica con coqueteria mientras se acercaba a él sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

Cuando estaban apunto del beso el movil de Soul empezó a sonar. El albino contestó con algo de fastidió, odiaba que le contaran el royo.

-Diga?-Dijo con aburrimiento

-EVANS DONDE COÑO ESTÁS?-preguntó una voz femenina por telefono. Al final su propia compañera de piso iba a ser la que no se sabía su nombre

-Moo Makita-chan que te pasa?-preguntó Soul con una voz infantil

-Vete a la mierda Evans-Le dijo la chica enfadada-Ya sabias que hoy tenemos una misión

-_Mierda-_Pensó el albino que al instante se puso muy serio y salió corriendo hacia sus amigos

-Black me llevo tu coche toma las llaves de mi moto-DIjo muy rapido

-mi coche?-Preguntó el peli azul extrañado

-Si, a Maka ultimamente le dan mareos cuando monta en la moto-Explicó el albino haciendo que sus amigos se miraran-como le pase algo a mi moto te juro que te mato -Dijo señalando al peli azul y luego salió corriendo hacia el Kia azul que estaba aparcado en la puerta

Soul sube al coche arranca y enciende la radio en la cual sonaba una canción de la que Kid le habia hablado

Dice la gente, que si algo falla es mala suerte

Pero si no te conformas, haber elegido muerte

Puedes intentar currártelo más

Pero aquí el que manda es Murphy

Difícil te lo pondrá

Soul escuchaba la canción mientras movia la cabeza al ritmo de la musica. La letra no estaba mal, era divertida y lo chavales tenian su gancho. Justo cuando llegaba a casa la cancion decía su última parte

Cuando quieres que algo te salga bien

Aunque pienses en todo y te dejes la piel

Es la ley de Murphy, te vas a joder

Y si pegas un polvo por primera vez

Y la dejas preñada y lo quiere tener

Eso es una putada, la ley de Murphy no es

Es la ley, Murphy hizo la ley

Es tu ley, y Murphy es el rey

Soul se empezó a reir como un loco mientras cerraba el coche.

_A si que a eso se refería Kid-_Pensaba el alvino_-por favor! Un chico tan cool como el no iba a dejar nunca preñada a lo hizo en su primera vez ni le a pasado con todas esas chicas con las cuales habia sido su primera vez_-Pensaba el ojo rubí con una sonrisa sarcastica-_Conclusión: las advertencas de Kid son inecesarias_

El alvino acababa de llegar al apartemento el cual estaba a oscuras

-Maka-llamo el alvino extrañado sin contestación-MAKA!-grito preocupado mientras corria a la habitación de la peliceniza encontrandola echada en la cama llorando-Maka-Dijo Soul corriendo hacia ella-que te pasa?

-te odio-Susurro la peliceniza

-que?-preguntó Soul el cual no la habia escuchado

-QUE TE ODIO!-Le grito Maka mientras le golpeaba en el pecho dejando al alvino en shock-te odio te odio te odio-repetia la chica en sus brazos mientras las lagrimas nos dejaban de caer

-q-que te e-e hecho?-le preguntó el albino temeroso sin mirarla

-esto Soul! Esto me has hecho!-Le dijo Maka justo cuando Kid el cual extrañado por la actitud de sus amigos entraba en la habitación en el preciso momento en el que Maka le enseñaba a Soul un test de embarazo positivo

-q-que es eso?-preguntó el albino completamente sorprendido

-tu que crees einstein?-le dijo Maka secamente

-de quien es?-preguntó Soul en un susurro-DE QUIEN ES?-le preguntó a Maka acelerado

-De quien va a ser?-Le dijo ella de la misma forma mientras el albino le ponia cara de no entender-TUYO IDIOTA ES TUYO!-le dijo la oji jade mientras sus ojos se volvian a llenar de lagrimas dejando al albino complentamente paralizado mientras la abrazaba.

Mientras tanto un chico moreno con tres rayas blancas habia salido a llamar

-Diga?-dijo una voz adormilada

-Vinid al apartamento de Maka y Soul-Pude decir Kid el cual no salia de su estado de shock

-RAYITAS!-Dijo la voz con animo

-asimetrico te lo digo en serio venid YA!-Le dijo Kid a Black el cual colgó despues de un "vale"

_En la habitación de Maka_

Soul abrazaba a la chica mientras ella lloraba.

_Cómo a podido pasar esto?-_Era lo único que el albino pensaba cuando recordó aquella tarde: Los besos,los abrazos,las caricias,su habitación,él y, lo más importante, ella y esa sensación de que el mundo estaba en un perfecto orden.

_Algo debió pasar mal_-se decia el oji rubí una y otra vez cuando sintió un movimiento entre sus brazos lo cual le hizo reaccionar-qué vamos a hacer?-le preguntó mirandola directamente a los ojos

-que quieres que haga?-le preguntó ella agotada sin mirarle-llevo 4 meses asi Soul-Le dijo devolviendole la mirada

-por eso tu mala leche-le dijo ganandose un pequeño Maka-chop-auch! oye que lo decia en serio-Dijo haciendola reir levemente-Asi me gusta más-Le dijo Soul dedicandole una calida sonrisa haciendo que ella le abrazara

-quieres-empezo Maka pero al instante se puso roja y paró de hablar

-quiero...-Dijo Soul incitandola a seguir

-ya sabes...quieres...

-tenerlo?-Dijo Soul por ella haciendo que Maka asintiera en su pecho-Eso me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo-Le dijo con una sonrisa atrapando los labios de una sorprendida Maka

Otra vez el mundo estaba en una perfecta armonia. Ya no habia nada más que ellos pero entonces la falta de aire les hizo volver a pensar, al menos, a cierta chica...

-pero Soul solo tienes 17 años!-Le dijo Maka muy seria

-y?-le dijo el albino indiferente

-que no pienso dejar que tires tu vida por la borda solo por mi!-le dijo ella algo enfadada

-y tu te crees que te pienso dejar sola con 16 años cuidando a un bebe?-le preguntó Soul con un tono sarcastico mientras por dentro todo era asombro

-CLARAMENATE!-le grito Maka para sorpresa de sus amigos los cuales se encontraban detrás de la puerta

-CLARAMENTE QUE!-le dijo el albino algo molesto por la cabezonería de su compañera

-NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE LO DEJES TODO POR EL BEBE!

-EL BEBE ES MIO Y TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DEL MUNDO A CUIDARLO!-Le dijo Soul bastante molesto dejando a Maka perpleja-No lo entiendes?-le dijo ya mas calmado-te quiero,a ti y a nuestro hijo. Lo único que quiero es cuidaros y si para eso tengo que dejar de ser un maldito vago y ponerme a trabajar mientras estudio lo haré-Dijo Soul haciendo que su demonio interior se quejara-Si les tengo que pedir dinero a mis padres lo haré,si tengo que volver a ser el hijo pianista de los Evans,lo seré. Pero no pienses que te voy a dejar sola a ti o al niño. De acuer...-Soul ya no podía continuar porque Maka se habia tirado a sus labios con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo que Soul saboreara la sal mientras detras de la puerta cierto grupo no podia salir de su asombro

-Y ahora porque lloras?-le preguntó Soul algo en las nubes como siempre cada vez que ella le besaba

-De felicidad idiota,de felicidad-Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras el alvino le secaba las lagrimas con una sonrisa nunca antes vista en él

-VAIS A TENER UN HIJO!-Dijo cierto chico peli azul abriendo la puerta de golpe mientras el resto de sus amigos les miraba sorprendidos

-que haceis aqui?-les preguntó Soul molesto. Su plan era quedarse todo el día con Maka mimandola y ahora ya no podría

-No habeis respondido a la pregunta-Les dijo Liz muy seria

-Si, vamos a tener un hijo. Contentos?-les dijo Soul friamente dejandolos impresionados mirandolos a los dos

-estoo chicos-Dijo Maka-podriais dejar de mirarnos asi? Me poneis nerviosa-Dijo algo avergonzada haciendo que Soul la mirara y la acariciara la tripa haciendola sonrrojarse-q-que haces?

-estas bien?-le preguntó muy serio-no te pasa nada verdad?-le dijo viendo como Maka negaba-y al bebe?

-tranquilo Soul-le dijo la oji jade acariciandole la cara-estamos bien

Al instante un aaaaaaaaaaaaaw muy femenino resonó en la habitación seguido de un "que bonitooooooooooooos" que les sacó una gota a los dos "papas"

-Voy a comprar-Dijo Soul cogiendo su chaqueta-Vuelvo pronto vale?-le dijo a Maka como si no hubiera nadie más mientras la daba un tierno beso

-HERMANO ESPERA!-le dijo Black que salio corriendo detrás de él despues de ver la mirada de sus amigas

-Un bebe Maka?-le dijo Kid con una sonrisita-no crees que te has pasado?

-bueno...queriamos darle un excarmiento no?-les dijo ella mirando al suelo

-y comprobar si nuestras sospechas heran ciertas-Dijo Liz con una sonrisa picara-adivina que? DIMOS EN EL CLAVO!-dijo chocandole las manos a Patty

-pero Maka...Este test da positivo-Le dijo Tsubaki algo preocupada

-Lo se-Dijo la peli ceniza sin levantar la vista-ese es el problema

-ESTAS EMBARAZADA DE VERDAD?-la dijeron todos asombrados dejando a la chica roja y avergonzada

Cuando Maka asintió todos se sentaron en los lugares más cercanos mientras la miraban sin poder creer sus palabras.

Sin duda, iban a ser unos nueve meses muy difíciles...

_Cinco meses después _

La relación entre Soul y Maka se habia vuelto muy formal hasta el punto en que todo el mundo sabía de ella.

El albino procuraba no dejarla nunca sola,la mimaba como solo él sabía y esperaba con ansias su otro lado,Maka no podía evitar estar algo preocupada por el embarazo y como se lo iba a tomar Spirit, el cual,fijo queria castrar a su novio.

La misma tarde en la que se decidian a ir al hospital por primera vez, Blair volvió llorando del trabajo

-B-Bleir?-Le preguntó Maka haciendo que la chica gato reacionara y se tirara a sus brazos-SOUL! VEN AQUÍ

-qué pasa?-Le preguntó Soul el cuál salía de la ducha con una sola idea en la cabeza:olvidarse de la peli que iba a ver con Maka y pasarse las dos horas que duraba besandola. Planes,que se rompieron al ver a Blair.

Soul se agachó al lado de Maka y la chica gato

-Blair que ocurre?-Le preguntó Maka

-m-me han da-dado de ba-baja-Tartamudeó la peli lila llorando aún más

-Qué?Por qué?-le preguntó Soul

-e-estoy...estoy-Empezó la chica

-Estas...-La incitó a seguir Maka

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-Dijo Blair volviendó a llorar enterrando su cara en el cuello de Maka la cual la miraba sin creerselo.

Blair miró a Maka la cual estaba en un leve estado de shock y luego a Soul, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la peli ceniza

-n-no puede s-ser-Tartamudeó la oji-jade mirando a su novio-ES TUYO!-Dijo poniendose de pie de golpe mientras Soul la miraba sin comprender

-Maka cuidado!-Le dijo el alvino alarmado-el niño!

-ME DA IGUAL EL NIÑO!-Le grito Maka con lagrimas en los ojos-no lo entiendes? es tuyo Soul ES TUYO!-Le dijo señalando a Blair dejando al alvino sorprendido

Cuando Soul estaba a punto de reprochar el telefono sonó haciendo que Maka fuera a contestar

-Si doctor-Dijo la peli-ceniza-ahora mismo vamos-Respondió antes de colgar,coger su chaqueta y salir por la puerta seguida de Soul y Blair.

Se montaron en el RX-7 que Soul había comprado dado el estado de Maka y se dirigieron al hospital para su primera revisión. Cuando llegaron el doctor no pasó de desapercibido el estado de Blair y decidió hacerle un prueba también.

Las dos chicas entranron a la consulta acompañadas de Soul al cual Maka ni miraba.

Después de todas las pruebas el doctor les pidió que esperaran en su despacho con un semblante muy serio cosa que asustó a los presentes.

-Disculpen el retraso-Dijo el doctor cuando volvió mientras se sentaba en frente de ellos en un sillón de cuero-tengo varias noticias que darles-Dijo muy serio

-estamos preparados doctor-Dijo Soul tragandó con fuerza mientras instintivamente le cogía la mano a Maka haciendola ver que en realidad no estaba tan pereparado como decía

-Señorita Blair-Dijo el doctor mirandola-lleva usted embarazada seis meses-La dijo haciendo que la chica volviera a llorar con una pequeña sonrisa-En cuanto a usted señorita Albarn-Dijo mirando a los chicos-no se como a podido pasar esto-Comentó quitandose las gafas

-a-a qué se refiere doctor Stein?-preguntó la chica entre tartamudeos

-usted no muestra ningún signo de embarazo señorita-Dijo mirandola a ella y despues a Soul los cuales no daban credito a sus palabras

-p-pero el test-Dijo la peli-ceniza asombrada

-yo deje un test en el baño que luego dió negativo-Susurro Blair haciendo a la chica reir un poco

-eso significa que no vamos a ser padres-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-No-Dijo el doctor Stein negando con la cabeza haciendo que la chica sonriera y saltará a los brazos de Soul el cual seguia sorprendido

-no voy a ser padre-preguntó en un susurro haciendo que la chica reacionara y se apartara

-siempre te quedará el hijo de Blair-Dijo la peli ceniza y salió corriendo del hospital sin un rumbo determinado mientras la puesta de sol teñia de naranja sus lagrimas.

Cuando Maka dejo de correr por el cansanció sintió como alguien la cogia de la mano,la daba la vuelta y la abrazaba

-Soul-Dijo ella en un susurro

-no vuelvas a salir corriendo asi-le dijo el chico sin apartarla

-Deverias estar con Blair!-Dijo Maka soltandose y dandole la espalda

-Blair?-preguntó Soul incredulo-YO NUNCA ME E ACOSTADO CON BLAIR!-grito frustrado por el comportamiento de su tecnico dejandola sorprendida

-pero Blair..ella...miró-tartamudeó la peliceniza maldiciendo por su falta de palabras

-y también te miró a ti-Dijo Soul encogiendose de hombros apostando su habitual pose cool-ademas...por qué deveria ser yo el padre?

-quizas porque eres Soul Eater Evas?-Le dijo Maka sarcastica

-y por eso mismo se que con la única a la que e llegado a esos extremos eres tú-Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa sincera que dejo a Maka sorprendida para luego,inconscientemente,sonreir

-De verdad?-preguntó acercandose al chico el cuál sonreía mientras la imitaba

Soul acercó a Maka hacia él para luego fundirse en un profundo beso mientras dejaban escapar al viento unos "te amo" de los cuales ese macabro sol,en sus finales,parecía burlarse.

**POR FIIIIIIIIIIIN! T^T LLEVO DESDE EL 13 DE OCTUBRE CON ESTE SHORT FIC EL CUAL BORRÉ Y VOLVÍ A EMPEZAR DESDE EL PRINCIPIO**

**Bueno...despues de este pequeño ataque ( xD )... Os a gustado? La verdad es que no a quedado muy bien ( que raro no? Todas mis historias quedan igual) pero está tenía que hacerla como fuera porque es para mi queridisisisisima salvadora Poppy-chan Makenzie por su cumple ( Sale Ashy con un gorrito en cono ,una trompetita que hace -turuuu~- y con confenti) Na-chan~ -^^- espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. **

**La canción que sale es Ley de Murphy del grupo ú la cuál es una de las canciones favoritas de Poppy-chan y me sentí obligada a incluirla **

**Sin más me despido Bye Beee :3**


End file.
